


Stolen Moments

by twilightHDfan



Series: Becoming a Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightHDfan/pseuds/twilightHDfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam sees photos of the boys in John's wallet and after John explains who they are, steals one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moments

He was eight, the first time he saw them.

John had pulled his wallet out to pay for something at the baseball game and Adam had seen the pictures of two boys, something flaring in him, telling him that these people were important.

“Who are they?” he asked, looking up at John with a smile on his face, not missing the way the older man’s face tensed, before he wiped a hand over his face, looking weary when he looked back at Adam.

John pulled the photos in his wallet out, showing them quickly to Adam, before handing him one.

Adam couldn’t help but feel happy when he looked at the photo, seeing the two laughing boys, their arms grasping each other, both seemingly unaware of the person who had taken the photo.

“They’re … your big brothers, Adam,” John said, voice sounding husky, as if there was something stuck in his throat.

“Really?” Adam asked, looking down at the photo with a big smile. He’d always wanted brothers, people he could play with when his mom and John weren’t around. “How old are they?”

“Dean,” John said, pointing to the one that Adam thought looked kind of like him, although the other one had the same colour eyes as him. “He’s eighteen, while Sammy’s fourteen.”

“How come I’ve never met them?” Adam asked, frowning as he realized that in all the time he’d seen John, he’d never seen or heard of his brothers.

He wondered if they didn’t want to meet him.

“It’s …they’re busy, helping me with the business,” John said quietly.

“But why can’t they come here when you do?” Adam asked, looking away from his brothers and up at his father.

“They look after the business while I’m seeing you,” John explained, taking the photo from his fingers, ignoring the way Adam's fingers gripped it a little before he let go, putting it back with the others and putting it in his wallet, turning back to the game.

“Why can’t you take me with you to see them?” Adam asked, excited by the thought of going with John and meeting his brothers.

He wondered if they liked reading like he did, whether they liked going to the library, or listening to ACDC, or talking to girls.

“It’s not a good time, Adam,” John replied, turning his eyes back to the game, muscles even tenser. “And your mom needs you here.”

“But I want to meet them,” Adam said, hoping his voice didn’t come out as whiny as he thought it did, not understanding why he couldn’t go with John, why he couldn’t meet his brothers.

“I’m sorry, Adam,” John replied, shaking his head.

“But-”

“I said no, Adam,” John said, the finality in his tone making it clear that the conversation was over.

Frowning, Adam leant back in his chair, crossing his arms and glaring out over the field.

He didn’t say much for the rest of the day, John surprisingly not calling him on it, buying him ice-cream on the way home.

When they walked into the house, John took off his jacket, putting it on one of the chairs in the hallway, telling him that he needed to talk to Adam’s mom for a moment.

Nodding, Adam went into the lounge room, waiting until John moved off to the kitchen, before running back into the hall way, quickly grabbing John’s wallet out of his coat.

Flicking through the photos, he found the one John had handed to him, small smile on his face as he looked down on his laughing brothers.

Hearing voices drawing closer, he quickly shoved the other photos back into John’s wallet, putting them back in the pocket he had pulled it from, and running into the lounge room, sticking the photo of his laughing brothers in his pocket, trying to look like he hadn’t been doing anything.

“I’ll see you next time, kiddo,” John said, ruffling his hair, pulling on his jacket.

“Okay,” Adam said, giving him a small smile.

After John left, Adam made his way up to his room, closing his door, before pulling the photo out.

He couldn’t help but smile again as he saw they’re laughing faces, finger tracing over them, as he felt a tight feeling in his chest.

His brothers might not want to meet him, but he’d meet them one day.

 **END** ~~for now~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
